


A Tour? Really?

by gracie_the_shadow_writer



Series: Post-episode Malec ficlets - 3a [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, episode 3x02, episode coda, this episode killed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie_the_shadow_writer/pseuds/gracie_the_shadow_writer
Summary: An extension of the balcony scene in 3x02.





	A Tour? Really?

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, here is my 3x02 fic being posted a week late, lol! My fic for 3x03 should be posted by tomorrow. Hope you guys like it.

“Are you kidding? I don’t care who your dad is, I care who _you_ are,” Alec said, reaching his hand out to cup Magnus’ cheek. “You are the furthest thing from a greater demon,” he said as he leaned in to kiss Magnus on the lips. He pulled away after a few moments, and smiled sweetly at him. Magnus felt like he was floating; Alec has always seemed to accept all his insecurities, no matter how ugly they seem to Magnus himself.

“Thank you, Alexander,” he said, leaning into Alec’s palm that was gently caressing his cheek.

“C’mon, let's go sit down,” Alec said, leading him to the couch. “We might as well enjoy these mind-numbing drinks.”

Magnus sighed deeply as he sat down, feeling Alec rub the back of his neck, causing him to lean his head back in bliss.

“So…” He heard Alec say. “That was some nice snooping work you did earlier.” He could hear the sarcastic smirk in his voice; damn him.

Magnus let out an exasperated laugh at that, lifting his head off the back of the couch. “Oh really? Like you were any better, Mr. ‘How about a tour?’. A tour? Really?” Magnus asked, an equally sarcastic smirk on his face.

“What? I tried my best! It's kind of difficult to come up with a plan when your boyfriend is in the background dropping down behind couches all willy-nilly,” Alec said, wiggling his fingers for emphasis.

Magnus shrugged. “What can I say? That whole situation brought out the Mission Impossible in me.”

Alec tilted his head in confusion. “Huh?”

“Never mind. It doesn't matter,” he said, waving his hand in dismissal. “All that matters is that we got the information we needed, and that we were able to save the city, Downworlders, and the Institute from sudden doom. Right?”

“Right,” Alec nodded, wrapping his arm around Magnus, pulling him closer into  
his side to continue rubbing his neck.

Magnus leaned his head up to press a kiss to the underside of Alec’s jaw.

“So, Alexander, you must tell me how you learned to make this drink,” he said, surprised at how strong it is.

Alec stopped rubbing his neck suddenly.

“Well…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and criticisms are always welcome.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr on @mattdaddorkio, and on @gracietheshadowwriter where you can send me prompts.
> 
> Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec!! (And cry with me becaxue the sneak peek for 3x04 had me sobbing! Fjekfkd)


End file.
